


What I Wanted, But Could Never Have

by LieutenantMyst



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantMyst/pseuds/LieutenantMyst
Summary: The announcement of an engagement drove two lovers apart. Yet just when things are starting to look better, it takes a shocking turn that is in the form of a small, simple letter. A promise which was made only to be broken, and a person that realized that what they wanted, is something that they can never have.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What I Wanted, But Could Never Have

He watched as the woman he loved with all his heart exchanged her vows in the pristine white chapel. The way her lips curled upward into a smile and her eyes shone with joy. Who she looked in the pretty wedding gown which made her look like an angel from Heaven. How her voice sent his heart beating faster then normal and made his breath catch in his throat.

  
Yet, that was where the heart of the problem lied. It was the fact that he wasn't the one across from her, that she wasn't saying her vows to him; and more importantly, that he was all the way in the back of the chapel instead of looking into her eyes like her fiancé was doing right now.

  
It hurt his heart so much, yet he knew that it was for the best that it wound up this way. After all, as King Yuno of the Spade Kingdom, he at first wasn't supposed to be with Noelle Silvia.

  
He found out that he wasn't supposed to be with her at a conference meeting less than five years ago, as he was supposed to marry the princess of some foreign land which was planned when he was but a baby. It seemed that even when the kingdom was overrun, the engagement was still on even when the Dark Triad took over.

  
The council wasn't at all fazed at Yuno being in a relationship with Noelle, and told him that he had to cut of all ties with her. It didn't matter how much he demanded that the engagement be called off, the council wasn't going to budge from their decision.

  
Which lead to one of the most heart-breaking moments that he ever witnessed in his entire life.

**xXx**

_"Eh? You're engaged to a foreign princess?" Noelle said, surprised at the sudden revelation Yuno gave her. The two were currently hanging out underneath an oak tree near Hage Village as a little date so they could relax after finally getting some time to themselves._

_  
"Yeah..." Yuno answered sourly, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the tree bark. "And I'm next week I have to go back to the kingdom before the wedding in a few months."_

  
_He waited for her to yell at him, to call him an idiot and proceeded to douse him with her water magic. But to his surprise, Noelle laughed. "Seriously? What, you couldn't come up with anything better than that cruddy story?" She asked him, her voice showing no sign of anger in it._

  
_Yuno turned to look at her, and notice the tears in her eyes. "Did you really think, that I would be surprised, Yuno?" Was her question._

  
_"How..." Yuno trailed off, thoughts running through his head on how she found out._

  
_"Sylph told me four days ago after you arrived about your engagement, I didn't want to believe it though." Noelle told him with a shaky smile and wobbly voice._

_  
Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her close towards him. "Why? You should of told me the day you found out. That I was going to break up with you, why didn't you leave me?" He asked, desperate for answers to the flood of questions going through his mind._

  
_"Yuno…" Noelle started to say, still smiling sadly. "Do I really need to say it out loud for you?"_

  
_As much as Yuno wanted her to, he knew the answer as much as she did. Instead, he placed his head on her shoulder in defeat, already wishing this was all a bad dream and that he would just wake up. "One day, if I find a way to get out of this engagement, will you date me again?" He decided to say._

  
_Noelle's smile slowly became soft, as she wrapped her arms around his back. "Yes, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you."_

**xXx**

He shouldn't of made her promise such a thing, as before he could blink, he was already married to a woman whom he had no love for. It broke his heart when he saw her standing in the crowd with a broken smile on her face which was supposed to look happy; it took all his willpower to not walk over to her and kiss her right then and there, no matter how many people were watching.

  
It didn't take long for the council to decide that Yuno needed an heir, and less than three years after getting married, his wife bore him a son. Like a sad story, his life became more miserable when his wife contracted an illness after having their first child which she struggled with for two years.

  
On her death bed, Yunos wife told him that she knew she wasn't the one he loved. That right from the start, his heart was stolen by somebody else. She told him she was alright that he could remarry, as she didn't want him to feel sorry for loving someone else when they were married. With her last breath, she said that he should live his life the way he wants too, and she passed away.

  
Taking her words to heart, Yuno decided to reach out to Noelle via letter in hopes of her maybe visiting him. The last time the two saw each other was at the wedding, she wasn't at his son's christening as she was away on a long mission at the time. He wondered how she was doing, if she still was keeping that silly promise he made to her.

  
A few days later and right before Yuno was going to send the letter, he received an invitation. A wedding invitation, which was congratulating Noelle Silvia and her marriage to some noble whom Yuno had never heard of. It appeared that Noelle had waited for him, but her family had her forced against her will much like Yuno did to marry. While doing the wedding preparations, Noelle slowly fell in love with her fiancé, and truly loved him in the end.

  
Yuno didn't send the letter after all, he wanted to burn it, but instead opted to hide it in a drawer in his desk. He was truly happy for her, that she managed to find someone who loved her, but another part of him wanted to cry until he lost his voice, to numb the pain which was tearing his heart apart. He wanted to just curl up in a bed that was too big for him and never get out. He wanted to end his suffering right then and there, but he knew that he shouldn't do that; for he had a son to take care of and raise.

  
Which then lead him to here, watching as the newlyweds finished their vows and kissed, his heart heavy with sorrow but at the same time happiness for Noelle. He was glad that she found someone who didn't have her make stupid promises, that they would stay by her side no matter what, that she finally moved on from him and managed to love again. Unlike him, who never got over Noelle and was now paying the price for his actions.

  
The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was someone that he could never have by his side in a million years; so it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this site. I also have a Fanfiction Site under the same username where this story is posted on.


End file.
